


Falling Appart

by Stwilight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Past Child Abuse, Secret Identity, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stwilight/pseuds/Stwilight
Summary: The story where Lena Luthor is in love with Kara Danvers but hates Supergirl, except that she doesn't know that they are one and the same.Slow burn, passion, hurt is what's you're gonna find in this fic but most of all you'll find love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapter fic so i'll update as soon as i can! I apologize for the mistake, english isn't my laguage so i'm doing my best! please leave your comments!

Lena Luthor was standing on her balcony, looking at the city above her. National City, her new home. Lena laughed at the thought of a home, she never had one and will never have. She’s a luthor afterall. She was Lex’s Luthor little sister and no one could see her past that fact. Lex who once was the only one to show her kindness, the person who held her while she cried, who made her be proud to be a Luthor, was now the person who was trying to kill her. Ironic isn’t it?

She was holding back tears who were threatning to spill as the memory of her loving brother flown back into her mind. She remembered the day when he discovered Lena was being abused by Lilianne.

She had accidently drop a glass and it had broke all over the floor. Of course, her mother had to be there to see her mess and she had looked at her with such animosity that lena wished she could just disappear. ‘’ How dare you break things that doesn’t belong to you?‘’ Lilianne started to yell as she took a step closer, ‘’ You shouldn’t ever be here, nobody wants you here, you ruin everything you touch, you are nothing…’’ and then she slapped her. The force of the impact pushed Lena to fall on the shattered fragments of glass that were on the floor. She felt blood spilling from her open wounds on her hands and arms. She needed sutures, she knew it. It wasn’t the first time it had happened so she was used to take care of it. By the time she stood up, Lex entered the room, he looked pale and his hands were shaking from anger. He came to stand in front of his mother and said of a cold tone, ‘’ If you ever lay a single finger on MY sister ever again, I don’t care if you’re my mother, just know you’ll regret it.’’. Lilianne was taken aback by surprise, Alexander, her beautiful and perfect boy had never talked back to her. Lena’s eyes were wide in shock as her brother led her outside of the room to take care of her wounds.

Since that day, Lilianne hadn’t touch Lena, just like Lex ordered her too, but it only kept her hatred for the youngest Luthor to grow more and more.

‘’ Miss Luthor, I rescheduled one of your meeting tommorow, a reporter from the Daily Planet wants an interview… are you alright? ’’.

Lena was send back into the reality when she heard the sound of Jess’s voice, she didn’t realise that her eyes were red from crying. She wiped away the last tear that ran along her cheek and quickly regain composture before turning back to meet Jess’s worried look.

‘’ I’m alright Jess, thanks you.’’

Before Jess could close her door, Lena called her back in the office.

‘’ Is there something you need Miss Luthor? ’’, asked calmly her assistant.

‘’ I just wanted to know who was the reporter that will be interviewing me tommorow? ‘’

Lena could almost heard herself beg for her suspisions to be wrong before Jess answered her.

‘’ Clark Kent. ‘’

The Luthor let out a sigh before adding, ‘’ Alright, thank you Jess, you can take the rest of the night off, have a nice evening. ‘’

She wanted to be alone right now and also to figure out why in hell the man of steel wanted to interview her. Lena had read all of Lex’s files on the Super after he went mad. The young CEO wanted to know who had the power to make her brother turn evil. Even without the files, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who was hidding beneath a pair of glasses. Lena was still surprise by the fact that the world didn’t know his true identity yet. People could really be oblivious sometimes.

She kept thinking while filling herself a glass of scotch, ‘’ everything’s better with alcool isn’t it? ‘’ she thought as she felt the burning from her drink sliding down into her throat.

She was the powerful CEO of a billion dollar company but yet she never felt that powerless, scared and alone. Of course, she couldn’t show her weaknesses, a Luthor couldn’t be seen as weak. Lena was mastering the art of hidding her emotions. It was the only thing the Luthors ever taught her that revealed itself to be useful. Being able to keep it together while she was in meetings with some of old tycoons who were adherents of Lex’s cause was quite an asset. She was always compose in front of others, never showing any signs of real emotions. She had built her wall high over the years. No one would believe Lena Luthor was the type of person who was drinking herself half to death in her office while craving to be love. Every friends she thought she had left after Lex tried to murder Superman. She understood, she didn’t blame them. Who would want to be close to her in any way if she wasn’t able to live with herself? Her biological parents gave her away when she was four, even them didn’t wanted her back in time. Then for some sort of reasons she didn’t quite get, Lionel adopted her but she quickly realised that he didn’t do it for her. He did it for her brain.

She was a genius. Lionel knew it the moment they met. She guess she reminded him of himself. He was amazed by her, by her cleverness but he never loved her. The only one who really did was Lex and that’s why she was so heartbroken. He stole and destroyed a part of her heart when he killed all those people in order to kill Superman. Lena was glad that his plan didn’t work out. The world was a better plan with the Super in it but she also understood Lex’s fears, the man of steel was maybe good right now but what if he ends up bad? With all the powers he has, he could destroy them all. Exept Lena knew better then to act on some “ what if ”. She promised herself to be better than her brother, even if people didn’t have an ounce of faith in her. She despited Lex to have tarnish the reputation of the Luthor. Not because she was one of them, only now she was stuck with the world hating her, expecting her to be just like her family, a family she wasn’t even a part of!

Lex tried to kill her when he learned she was re-naming Luthor-Corp for L-Corp and would probably try again.

That was the reason why she left Metropolis, it wasn’t safe for her anymore. She also wanted a fresh start, to start over. Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure she did the right choice by coming here. Superman might be in Metropolis but Supergirl wasn’t. She was expecting a visit from the new superhero soon. The girl of steel would surely want to know why the sister of her worse ennemy was here. Lena was only hoping Supergirl wouldn’t make of her life a living hell. Lena hated the Supers. She wished them no harm but still she blamed them for what happened to Lex and she knew her hatred for them would never really go away. They were the reason why Lex turned the way he did, If they had stay hidden, none of this would've never happen.

The CEO tried to get up of her couch but the amount of alcohol she had ingested made her head spinned so she fell back and drifted off to sleep hoping she wouldn’t scare Jess the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet for the first time:)

Lena woke up with one of the biggest hangover she had in a while. She looked at her phone to see when her next meeting was. Shit, she only had thirty minutes to prepare herself before her interview. 

The CEO quickly get up but her body said otherwise as her head started to spin.  
She grabbed her couch to steady herself until she could see straight then headed to her closet to grab a red top with a black skirt and put it on.

‘’That will have to do’’, she said while she put on her dark red lipstick.

The minute she was done, Jess came in to annonce her that Clark Kent was here. Soon after her assistant left, the door of her office opened as the reporter made his way in. She started to speak before he could, ‘’ Well I supposed you’re here to ask me if I have anything to do with the Venture explosure? ‘’, then she turned around to poured herself a glass of water, waiting for an answer.

‘’ Well do you?’’, his tone clearly indicating that he thought she was involved in the crime.

‘’ You wouldn’t ask me that question if my last name was Smith’’, she replied still not looking at him.

‘’ But it isn’t Smith, it’s Luthor, so would you care to explain why you weren’t in the Venture this morning ? Because I saw your name on the list, you were supposed to be there.’’

Lena answered as she made her way to her desk, ‘’ Well there is a perfectable explanation for that M.Kent, I had an emergency in one of my lab that required my immediate help.’’  
She wouldn’t tell him that the real reason was that she was half dead on her couch and asleep due to the amount of alcohol she ingested last night. ‘’ Either way, I had nothing to do with the explosure and I’m glad Superman was there to save the day ‘’. Then she looked up to give him a look to shut him up because she was becoming really annoyed with his accusation. 

‘’ Supergirl was there too!’’

Lena slightly turn to see the woman who had just talked, she had been so focused on her conversation with Clark that she hadn’t noticed there was another person in her office. What she saw took her breath away. In front of her was standing the most beautiful women Lena had ever seen. She was playing nervously with the frame of her glasses, giving the CEO a shy smile. Her blonde hair that reminded Lena of the sun were attached. The Luthor tried her best to regain her emotions and her ability of speech. She was craving to know who was this woman who just enlightened her day.

‘’ And who are you exactly?’’, she silently thank god for her pokerface because at this moment she was burning inside, no one had left her such a strong impression before.

‘’ Mmm..me? ohh I.. I’m.. I’m Kara, Kara Danvers from Catco Magazine’’, she said while blushing.

Lena found that adorable, she was about to say something to Kara but Clark abruptly interropted her, ‘’ so if you don’t have anything to add, we’ll be on our way out’’.

‘’ M. Kent, when Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family company and renamed it L-Corp, to make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family, can you understand that?’’ 

For a second, shy and arkward reporter Kara Danvers disappears to give place to a confident woman who’s word surprised Lena, ‘’ Yeah, I do’’. The Luthor was surprised by the assurance in Kara’s voice, like she knew exactly what the CEO meant. It was nice she thought, for someone to finally understand her, to belive her. 

She gave a smile to Kara with a look that says ‘’thank you’’ before turning her gaze on Clark,

‘’Give me a chance M. Kent, I came here to have a fresh start, please let me have one’’.  
After saying that, she took a USB key and handed it to the reporter before adding,  
‘’ This drive contains every informations my company possess about the part of the Venture that exploded, I hope it will help you further in your investigation’’, the look on in face was priceless, he wasn’t expecting to receive something that could be considerably helpful for his article.

‘’ Well maybe i was wrong about you Miss Luthor, I won’t disturbe you any longer, have a nice day’’, then he walked to the door and made his way out the office.

Lena turned around and saw that Kara was still standing there, looking at the Luthor like she was about to say something but Lena was faster this time,

‘’ I hope it won’t be the last time we talk’’ , The CEO was relieved that the man of steel was gone, it had been harder that she first thought, to see one of the super that caused her Lex to turned mad. Though, she was happy that Kara was there, the presence of the sunshine incarnated had helped her a lot but she couldn’t exactly figure out why. It’s not like they knew eachother or something.

Kara turned red at lena statement before saying, 

‘’I hope not either’’, she started to gather her things to then leave. She had made it halfway to the door before she suddently turn around and add

‘’ I… I believe you… when you say you want a fresh start and that you’re nothing like your brother… I believe you’’

Lena was having a hard time trying to control her heartbeats, she tried to took deep breath to keep tears from appearing from her eyes. Never once in her life, a person showed her kindness like Kara Danvers just did. How come a total stranger would believe in her? It couldn’t be true, she didn’t deserve it, her paranoia took place. Kara was probably wanting something from her, it was the only thing that made sense into the Luthor’s mind.

‘’Ok cut the act and tell me what you want already’’, Lena was pissed but started to feel bad when she saw Kara’s smile turn into a frown.

‘’ Wha…what? But.. but what are you talking about? I don’t want anything from you!’’

‘’ Well if you don’t then why are you telling me this?’’ Lena was so confuse right now.

‘’ Because even if you try to mask it, I see how hurt you are, that you told the truth about everything you said to Clark and me. I can see it in your eyes miss Luthor and I thought that you should know that there is at least one person on your side’’, Kara said without a doubt.

‘’Lena’’, the CEO said.

‘’What?’’, it was Kara’s turn to be confused now.

‘’Please call me Lena’’

‘’Oh well if it’s Lena…’’ , the blonde started.

‘’ Kara it is then’’, the Luthor finished, cutting the woman in the middle of her sentence.

With that Kara looked at Lena with a smile that melt her from the inside before saying,

‘’Have a good day Lena’’, and then she headed over the door. 

Lena didn’t even had the time to replied before she heard the sound of the door closing after Kara. 

Lena went to sat down in her chair, trying to figure out what just happened and hoping with all her being that she would have the chance to see the ray of sunshine that Kara Danvers was soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Supergirl and Lena will finally meet and will have a talk.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kara left Lena’s office, she was still in shock, her first meeting with the youngest Luthor wasn’t what she has been expecting. At all.

Her cousin had spent so many times warning her about the Luthors, telling her they were all alike : cold, manipulative, mad, heartless. Above all he had warned her about their eternal hatred for the aliens, in particular with the Supers. With everything Lex did to Clark in the last few years, it wasn’t hard for Kara to believe him. That’s why she agreed to come with Clark to interview L-Corp’s new CEO, she didn’t trust the Luthors. Who could blame her? She actually feared them. Kara was well aware that this family surely had in their possession some kryptonite, the only thing that could cause them harm. She was sent to earth to protect Kal-El and even if she had been stuck in the phantom zone for almost thirty years, she was here now. Kara wouldn’t let anything happen to him ever.

So when she entered into Lena’s office, she didn’t expected to find a woman who had been broken by the reputation of her name and despite that fact, was still fighting to make the world a better place.

‘ _’I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family, can you understand that?’’_

When she heared Lena’s words she couldn’t fight the urges to answer even if the question was meant to Clark.

_‘’ Yeah, I do’’_

She understood exactly what the Luthor meant by that. Wasn’t she the one who was fighting to escape her cousin’s shadow? She wanted people to see her for who she was, not only as Superman’s cousin. She was Supergirl and she wanted to be judged on her own merits. She saw the truth in lena’s eyes, she saw the hurt the Luthor was trying to hide underneath her powerful CEO look. She was just like Kara, misunderstood, judged from other’s actions that wasn’t her owns, alone… Kara didn’t knew the woman, in fact she was a totale stranger but she couldn’t shake the thought that there was a connection between them. She was willing to give her a chance, to not associate anything Lex did to Lena. Obviously, Clark didn’t share her point of view, he couldn’t see beyond what Lex Luthor did but she could. That’s why she stayed after Clark left. Kara wanted her to aknowledge the fact that someone was there for her now. She had felt her heart break when she realised the CEO couldn’t consider that someone would be nice to her without wanting something from her. At least everything ended well considering that Lena came to terms with the fact that Kara was true to her words and just wanted to support the Luthor. The end of their conversation let her hoping that this was the beggining of some kind of friendship.

_‘’ And who are you exactly?’’_

Lena's words looped in her head, her voice, her radiant smile that had been specially given to Kara when her eyes had fallen on her for the first time. She had found herself having trouble remembering her own name. The woman who had been in front of her a few minutes ago was breathtaking. Kara was shy by nature but she had never been so timid toward anyone like that before. She was feeling intimidated by Lena but in a good way, you know the awkward kind of way.

_‘’ Mmm..me? ohh I.. I’m.. I’m Kara, Kara Danvers from Catco Magazine’’_

Kara was hoping the Luthor didn’t notice her blushing because she didn’t wanted to make it more obvious then it was already, that she was pretty much flustrated in that moment. Those red lips really didn’t get unnoticed…

‘’ Okay I really need to stop thinking about her this way, Kal-El would not tolerate this and anyway she’s not that attractive pfff ’’ She thought while heading out of L-Corp, trying to find out where Clark was.

She subtly dropped her glasses on the top of her nose and took a quick look around to see if her cousin was nearby. She didn’t find him so she decided to call her sister.

‘’ Hi Kara’’

‘’ Hey Alex, did Clark come back to the DEO after the interview?’’

‘’ Yeah he’s with me, we’re looking at the information Lena gave him.’’ Kara smiled when she heared the Luthor’s name. Seriously, who was she kidding trying to convince herself that the CEO wasn’t attractive?

‘’Kara are you there?’’ Alex said, worried.

Kara blushed, she had been so caught up in her thoughts of Lena that she had forgot she was speaking with Alex.

‘’ I… ahh yeah I’m here, so did you find anything?’’ she asked while walking down the street to find an alley where she could change and then joined her sister.

‘’Actually yes, I was just about to call you. We found underneath which seat the bomb had been placed and you are never gonna believe under who’s seat it was.’’ Alex said.

Kara was having a bad feeling about this,

‘’ Who Alex?’’

‘’ It was placed under Lena’s seat, she wasn’t the one who was trying to sabotage the Venture, she was the victim, someone’s trying to kill her.’’

Kara didn’t had time to respond before she heared people screamed and some gunshots so she quickly changed into her supergirl outfit and started flying in the direction of the noise. Two drones were shooting a helicopter that had just taken off from the top of the L-Corp tower.

‘’Oh no Lena!’’ Kara thought as she started flying faster.

When she arrived, she used her laser vision to destroy the nearest drone. However the other one succeed in firing the helicopter right in a place that critiquly damaged it to the point where it started to be unstable and slowly falling. Supergirl didn’t foresee being shot by the drone and propulsed to the ground by the impact. She rapidly got back on her feet to saw that Superman arrived and had already got rid of the second drone. She went to grab the helicopter by it skate and helped it to land gently on the top of L-Corp. Supergirl opened the door of the cockpit and quickly help Lena get out of the helicopter while Superman transported the pilot to the hospital.

‘’ What the hell was that?’’ exclaimed Lena. She was shaking but in spite of that she looked unharmed.

‘’ Can we go somewhere private to speak miss Luthor?’’ She didn’t want to tell the Luthor that there was great chances her brother might be trying to kill her again on a roof top.

The CEO looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face before nodding.

‘’ Join me in my office in five minutes, use the balcony’s door it’s unlock.’’ Lena said before she opened the door that leads into the building and closed it after her without looking once at the Super who was standing right behind her.

‘’ How am I suppose to tell her that her brother wants her dead? Oh rao’’ Kara thought.

She let out a loud sight before flying to the balcony, not looking forward for this conversation that she knew, would break even more the woman that Lena Luthor was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments and ideas here!


End file.
